1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device and more particularly to a female fastening device for use with a stud and to a female fastening device of the "quick-connect" type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with fastening devices for use with studs. Some of these fastening devices are of the "quick-connect" type, and thus, have some of the same advantages as does the fastening device of the invention in reducing both the time and labor associated with the assembly of devices using conventional fastening devices.
However, some of the prior art fastening devices and especially the "quick-connect" type devices require non-conventional studs or non-conventional mountings to accommodate the fastener. It is therefore, highly desirable to provide a fastener, especially of the "quick-connect" type, for use with conventional studs, such as threaded, knurled, serrated, and smooth cylindrical studs. It is also highly desirable to provide such a fastener which can be used in a conventional bore so as to allow manufacturers to machine bores for the fasteners using conventional machinery or to use molds of simple configurations.
Other prior art fastening devices lack the strength required for particular uses. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a fastening device of the type above-described having a holding strength comparable with the strength of the material with which the fastening device is to be used. It is also highly desirable to provide a fastening device which has a holding strength comparable to conventional threaded fasteners.
Still other prior art fastening devices are complex in structure and not easily manufactured. It is therefore highly desirable that such a device be easily manufactured at a low cost.